Dang the Pond and All of its Water
by Dukes126plus
Summary: What else? From Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Duke. Luke can't remember what he might have gotten up to in the last 24 hours...


_Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Duke_. An episode made for this kind of fanfiction, really.

* * *

"What else?"

Oh, Luke didn't want to ask, but there were things a man had to know and _wanting_ wasn't a factor in that. He did waste a moment wishing he could remember all on his own and save himself some embarrassment.

"Well, you ate before Jesse finished saying grace."

Bo was digging down to the dregs, now, that much was obvious. If only Luke could be relieved, well he would be, but Bo wasn't the most observant guy he'd ever known. Some theories needed to be tested.

"Where did I sleep last night?"

"Shoot, Luke, I don't know. I was in Atlanta figuring out what was wrong with you, remember?" No, he didn't remember, not any part of it. "Though when we got home this morning, it didn't look like you'd been there at all." Clearly Bo still had no idea what he was really asking.

Dang it, he was going to have to ask outright.

"Was there anyone I— made advances toward?" Because the genetic material had obviously brought out all of those very things he guarded so strongly against revealing; his worst, most dangerous side.

"Come to think of it, there was that ugly scene at the Boar's Nest." Perfect. The most public place in town and he'd— _Damn the pond and all of its water_. "With Sarah. You wouldn't leave her alone, didn't take too kindly to me telling you to, neither."

Bo was rubbing his jaw, like maybe it hurt. Shoot, Luke already knew he'd beaten the crap out of him, that was where his memory of this whole mess began. And he'd make amends for that part for all of his life, if he had to. It was that other thing he didn't reckon he'd ever be able to make right. If he'd done it, though it was seeming realistic to hope he hadn't.

"No one else?" He checked, never did make sense to be hasty in ceasing to probe Bo's mind, seeing as it wasn't exactly a steel trap.

He got a shrug for that one. They were just about home now; the ride from that stretch of road where he'd pulled a gun on his cousin to here had been pretty close to endless.

"Not that I know of. Who was you thinking of?"

_Who do I ever think of?_ From the time Aunt Lavinia had informed him that he was a big boy and had to help take care of his baby cousin, he hadn't had too many thoughts of other people. Oh, sure, Jesse and Daisy had to be considered from time to time, like when they'd had to give up moonshining and still had to figure out how to feed themselves. Boss and Rosco also butted their way into Luke thoughts, more often than he wanted them to. But in all the places he been and things he'd done, no one occupied his mind half as much as Bo.

In the end, he just shrugged. If he had somehow managed to restrain himself from giving it away even under the influence of the demon pond water, he sure wasn't going to say anything now.

Conveniently, they were in their own driveway and he could escape out the window. "Where's Jesse and Daisy?"

Snicker. "They went after Rosco. Probably halfway across the state by now." Bo had followed him out of the passenger side, no good reason for that one. Except maybe he'd been deprived of his normal armrest for a day or so. Well, it was back now, and Bo had every intention of using it, ignoring the highly exaggerated eyeroll that Luke gave him for it. "You're safe," Bo assured him. "You can tell me: it was me you was afraid you was hitting on, right?"

Oh, his gargantuan-egoed, wise-cracking, no-sense-of-consequences cousin, grinning like this in-joke contained no danger at all.

"Yeah, Bo, it was." He was doing his Duke-bound honor and telling the truth. There were no rules about vocal inflection or the use of sarcasm.

"Kiss me then," Bo demanded, chin up, such a proud and pretty peacock.

Damn cousin there, practically sharing his skin, asking for it. The only thing more dangerous than genetically engineered pond water.

_Kiss me_, indeed. So he did.


End file.
